villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steven Beale
Steven Beale is a fictional character of the British soap EastEnders He is the son of Simon Wicks and Cindy Beale and the stepson of EastEnders longest running character Ian Beale. He appeared as an antagonist from 2007-2008 and in 2017 He has been portrayed by many characters the main actor being Aaron Sidwell. Biography 1989-2002 Steven was born in 1989 and his mum Cindy convinces Ian that Steven is his biological son. Despite Ian finding out that Steven is not his son Cindy and Ian make up and Ian raises him as a son. In 1997 he was kidnapped to Italy by Cindy and returned by Ian. Cindy dies during childbirth and then is brought up by several different stepmoms. He eventually leaves to live with his dad in New Zealand. 2007-2008 In 2007 he returns, and this is when his darker side starts to prevail when he starts a hate campaign against Ian by preventing to be Ian ex dead wife Cindy. He tricks him into a flat and takes him hostage. Then he comes back to Walford and spends time with his siblings. Steven takes Lucy Beale to the flat where Ian in being held. Disgusted Lucy calls Jane Beale and then Steven tries to commit suicide, but Ian, Jane and Lucy try and stop him, and Jane is accidentally shot. Her womb must be removed to save her life preventing her from having children. Steven is then taken to a psychiatric hospital and when released he stops taking his medication and try to kill himself again with petrol. Jane lets Steven be part of the family again. Steven ends up being gay and has a relationship with Jane’s brother Christian Clarke. He was rejected and felt distraught. Ian is furious by this. Steven tries to leave with Lucy to France and his grandmother Pat Buthcer finds out and his hospitalised, and to stop her from telling Ian, Steven tries to smother her with a pillow but is interrupted by Ian. Pat tells Ian about Steven’s plan, but he denies it, but Ian can tell that he is lying, Steven adducts Lucy at a rail way station but it stopped again by Ian. Ian disowns him and is glad that that he didn’t produce something as sick and twisted as Steven. 2016-17 Steven returns 8 years later with his brother fiancé Lauren Branning after Jane had been attacked by his stepbrother Bobby Beale. Ian rejects him, but Steven is determined to bring the family together. Steven and Lauren are secretly dating but when Ian finds them kissing in his living room he is furious and chucks them both out. Ian again lets him back into the family, but Jane is still wary of him. Steven starts working at Ian restaurant. Steven arranged a burglary of the restaurant to pay off his debts in New Zealand. Steven starts to redeem himself by protecting and caring for Lauren and his stepson/nephew Louie Beale. Lauren starts to fall for her boss, Josh Hemmings. Lauren refuses to have kids with Steven so Steven piercing holes in his condoms. Steven is distraught when he finds out that Lauren had an abortion. Soon after Lauren sister Abi Branning and Steven sleep with each other on her 21st birthday. Steven takes to become more paranoid and starts spying on Lauren and when he finds her and Josh together him and Abi have sex again. Lauren admits that she does not love Steven and his planning on a new start in New Zealand with her ex Peter Beale. Abi also encourages her, so she can be alone with Steven. Steven runs into Lauren before she can leave and in a desperate act to keep her he lies about have brain tumour and claims that he is dying. Abi finds out about the plot and works with Steven to convince Lauren that the tumour is real by producing fake brain scans. Steven wants to adopted Louie and proposes to Lauren in the Queen Vic which she accepts. His father in law Max Branning finds out about Steven deceit and starts to blackmail him to move clients out or he will tell Lauren. Lauren leaves for a while to get support from her mum Tanya who also had cancer. Steven decides to tell Lauren the truth but when he finds out she is staying longer he agrees to stick with Max’s Plan. Jane finds out about Steven lies and forces him to tell Ian. An explosion ripples through the Square and Jane is alone in the restaurant. Max convinces Steven to set the restaurant on fire to kill Jane. Steven blames Jane claming that she ruined the family when she dumped Lucy body on the common and for framing Max for Lucy's murder. Jane tries to stop him by saying that Abi is pregnant and Steven we be finally be a father which he always wanted. However, Steven dismisses these claims as lies and sets the restaurant on fire leaving a crippled Jane to perish. Steven believes Lauren is in the fire due to phone tracker. Max and Steven run back and find Abi who is stuck and save her. Steven changes his mind and decides to save Jane but Max violently shoves him into the side of the table severely injuring him. Steven is taken to hospital and is apologise to Abi for all his wicked deeds and dies much to Abi grief. On his funeral Lauren finds out about his cancer lie and is furious destroying his hearse and refusing to go his service and only Abi attends. Steven baby called Abi Branning jr is born 29th December 2017 by a cartesian section after her mum who fell of the roof of the Queen Vic whilst trying stop Max from killing himself. Navigation Category:EastEnders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Envious Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Love rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:Male